Throughout the world, military and homeland security forces face an increasing need to provide safety and security to troops and high-value assets. Wireless surveillance systems are emerging as a way of meeting this need. However, when developing a communications system for military application, a variety of obstacles need to be overcome. For example, conventional sensors do not typically employ frequency-hopping or signal jamming avoidance methods when transmitting alarm signals over the network. Likewise, conventional sensors are not configured to be interoperable with the radio equipment used by military personnel.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an unattended ground sensor which is configured for military application. The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.